Do the SMacked Shuffle!
by bhfirewife
Summary: I thought I'd try my hand at a Shuffle. SMacked of course.
1. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY (but if I can dream, and I would want Mac!)

This fic is all related, but out of order, because of the order I was given the songs in....*damned Media Player* Cookies go out to those who can figure out the right order that the chapters SHOULD be in.

* * *

Crazy Little Thing Called Love -- Queen

This thing called love

I just can't handle it!

What was Mac going to do? It seemed as though most of the people he worked with on a regular basis (his team, and Flack and Angel) were falling in love with their colleagues.

Was it going to happen to him next?

Then Stella stepped into his office and gave him a smile in greeting, and he realized then that already had.


	2. Holy Water

Holy Water -- Big & Rich

Someone ran away with her innocence

A memory she can't get out of her head

And I can only imagine what she's feeling when she's praying

Frankie. That was one name that he would forever hate. He was sure that he almost spat it anytime that he said it, ESPECIALLY after he had attacked Stella in her own home. He was not too crazy about the man before that, but he had appeared to make her happy so Mac stayed out of the way.

But now, a few years later, he still was wishing that there had been away for him to somehow have somehow intervened. Because she was still picking up, and closely guarding, the pieces of her heart, and all he could do was to be there in case she needed him.

Just like she had been for him after 9/11.


	3. Teardrops on My Guitar

Teardrops on My Guitar -- Taylor Swift

I bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything

That I have to live without

Stella never thought that she would see the day that she hear Mac Taylor talk about another woman like he used to about his late wife, Claire.

It both made her happy and it saddened her. She was happy that he had finally moved on again after the hurt that Payton had put him through. But she was sad because she had always held a hope that he would see that she was there, guarding her heart from everybody, except him. He was the only one that she could ever again give her heart to. She would keep it more closely guarded because she was not going to let it break just because her best friend had found somebody that made him happy.

The rest of the lab could only wait and hope that she would realize that, even though he never said a name, he was talking about her.


	4. Someone That You're With

Someone That You're With -- Nickleback

So I tired to call across the hall

To ask you out someday

But a line up formed outside your door

And I was way too late.

It seemed like every time he was ready to find out if Stella was willing to try something more than just friendship with him, there was already a man in her life.

Then after Frankie, he saw that she was not ready for a relationship. So he tried to move on. But things did not work out with Payton (though he really could not say that he was totally surprised) as much as he cared for her, and as much as the letter that she had sent him to end their relationship had hurt him.

For now all that he could do was wait for her to finally be ready to be able to trust someone with her heart.

The rest of the lab could only wait, and watch (while they refrained from smacking him), because they could all see that the only one that she would share her heart with was him.


	5. I Don't Want To Miss a Thing

I Don't Want to Miss a Thing -- Aerosmith

I could spend my life

In this sweet surrender

I could stay awake

In this moment forever

Where every moment with you

Is a moment I treasure

Mac smiled as he looked down at the woman lying in his arms. He could not believe that they had finally moved beyond their friendship. The events that lead up to it were not far from his mind. They had almost lost each other, without knowing how the other felt. That had been three months ago.

Now here he laid in his bed with a naked Stella draped over him after their first night together.

He pulled the blankets up around their naked bodies better when she shivered slightly from the light breeze that came from his slightly opened bedroom window.


	6. Side of a Bullet

Side of a Bullet -- Nickleback

And when I heard you let him die

I sat at home and on my own

I cried alone

Stella watched Mac from the doorway to his hospital room. She watched the heart monitor show his steady pulse, and she was then soothed that he would be alright. She had thought that she was going to lose him with out ever getting the chance to tell him how she felt.

He had been attacked at a crime scene and shot by a man who had held them responsible for his brother's death. They had been unable to save the man. He had been shot in the middle of his chest and they had done everything they could to save him.

Knowing that he was safe and going to be alright, she made up her mind that she was going to tell him how she felt about him.

Knowing that he needed rest, she turned around and head back to her own hospital bed, before a nurse found her and gave her hell.


	7. Memphis Soul Song

Memphis Soul Song -- Uncle Kracker

With an Angel on my left side

And a devil on my right

She's the one who saves me

From them dark unholy nights

Mac could not believe the story that the man who was now to his right was telling him. Of all the reasons that he heard for somebody to commit murder, this guy had what could have been the lamest that he had ever heard. The people reminded him of people that a pet, that his grandmother had had when he was a child, did not like.

Then he somehow realized that he could have fallen into the same kind of grief-stricken gutter that some of the criminals that they caught came from.

It is those moments that he is thankful for the woman who is standing to his left. She had kept him from making that slide. If she had not have been there for him after the attacks of 9/11, who knows what kind of things that he would have done.

He is glad that he doesn't have to worry about it, because she was what had kept him from maybe becoming part of the evil that they hunted everyday.


	8. Dude Looks like a Lady

Dude (Looks like a Lady) -- Aerosmith

What a funky lady

She like it, like it, like it, like it that

Ooo…He was a lady

Dude looks like a lady!

Flack could not believe his eyes at first, but he was seeing what he thought he was, and he had to tell Mac.

"Mac, that guy over there, in the green hoody."

"Yeah?"

"I know that this is gonna sound messed up, but that is the woman who stabbed Stella and ran this morning."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you remember the ugly ones as well as the pretty ones, they both burn themselves into your memory."

The two men made their way closer to the guy in question. They were not too far from him when he broke from the front of the line of bystanders and tackled Mac.

Before Flack could get a hand on the criminal, there was a gunshot from between the pair on the ground, followed by a low grunt from Mac.

Flack them grabbed the criminal off his friend, by the hood, and shoved him to a couple of uniformed officers that were nearby.

Taking placing his had over the would, applying pressure, he looked the older man in the face and said, "Stay with me here, Mac. I stay with you once, now it's time to return that favour. Besides, you need to tell Stella how you feel about her, before you lose the chance again."


	9. Pushing Me Away

Pushing Me Away -- Linkin Park

This is the last smile

That I'll fake

For the sake

Of being with you

Mac knew that he shouldn't be doing this. Why was he trying to pursue a relationship with someone that he knew that he could never fully love? Payton had showed him that.

She looked at him and smiled, and he could feel a responding smile on his lips, but he knew that it did not reach his eyes. And when she looked into them, she saw that too.

And when she had later that evening said that she was sorry, but that she didn't think that they would make it as anything other than friends, he could not argue with her. He just looked into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry." She believed him, because the feeling was there in his eyes.

Sometime after she left him, he got up off from the park bench that she had left him sitting one, and started walking home. He decided on that walk that he would just have to stop trying to move on, and wait for the one that he truly wanted was ready again for a relationship of her own.

The women that he was dating were lovely women, but they were not Stella.


	10. Animals

Animals -- Nickleback

No; we're never gonna quit

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Just acting like we're animals

They looked at each other as they left the station to head back to the lab. The week that they were having was a hellish one. It was like instead of people living in the city, it was a bunch of animals had taken up residence. Though they supposed, animals don't kill each other near this much.

Later that evening, after the shift was over Mac had asked Stella to go for a walk through Central Park with him before they each went to their respective homes.

As they were walking through the park, a couple of teenagers ran by and knocked Stella off balance. Mac pulled her to his chest to keep her from falling.

They looked into each other's eyes neither felt compelled to step away from the other. They slowly, moved closer, and when their lips were just barely touching, Mac said against her lips, "I love you Stella," then he pushed his lips against hers before she could reply.

The only way that she could tell him right then how she felt, was to respond to his kiss, and encourage him to continue it.

When he deepened the kiss all she could do was moan in pleasure, and press her body against his. He held her tighter against him.

They parted when air became an issue, and he put his forehead against hers. When she got her breathing a little better under control, he looked into his eyes, and said, "I love you too, Mac."


End file.
